This invention relates to a device for sharpening feed chopping knives and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cooling and lubricating device for providing a coolant and lubricant to a sharpening stone as the sharpening stone is used for sharpening the rotating feed chopping knives.
This invention relates to an improved cooling and lubricating device used for sharpening feed chopping knives and is a substantial improvement over U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,670 and 4,246,729 issued to the subject inventor.
Heretofore, in the self-sharpening of feed chopping knives there has been no provision for introducing a coolant or lubricant onto the face of a sharpening stone to aid in the sharpening of the edges of the feed chopping knives.
The subject invention is unique in design and provides the following advantages as described herein.